capital_dividefandomcom-20200215-history
Core Narrative 5
CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #5 Edit TITLE: Capital Divide CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Monkey Wrench LOGLINE: In a United States where heroes and villains battle, one hero breaks the rules for the "greater good" SHORT SYNOPSIS: America is in its Golden Age of heroes where the heroes can basically do no wrong. Once one particular hero gets in fight with his arch-rival, it becomes apparent that either the hero has to kill this villain or the fight will never and the casualty rate will continue to rise. He decides to bomb the area that he knows the villain to be in. He inadvertently ends up nuking the Florida panhandle, and throws the entire country into turmoil. Act 1: The heroes are going about their hero business, arresting villains and saving civilians, while the villains do villain things such as killing civilians and committing other atrocities. It's a never-ending loop of devastation caused by both sides that everyone seems to just ignore because it always seems to be worth it to stop the bad guy. When one hero is going through the rounds with his arch-nemesis, the villain gives the hero an ultimatum. Either the hero can save his wife, or save an entire school, and he chose to save his wife. Act 2: This action caused the population to start to distrust the heroes, because they didn't seem to be making it their priority to protect civilians. This was only the beginning of the hero's problems, however, as he starts to make poor choices while trying to catch his nemesis that result in even more casualties. Hero-civilian relations are at an all-time low for the country. The villain tries to hold an entire city hostage by closing off the city exits and causing chaos. The only way that the hero can get the villain to stop would be to kill him. He cannot find him, however, and decides to use a bomb strike to hit the general area that he knows the villain to be hiding out in. Act 3: As the bomb strike goes out to hit the district where the villain is, all seems to be over and the hero will finally win, even if it will finish off the hero's image with civilians, the sacrifice is worth it to him to stop the villain forever. When the bomb lands, however, a mushroom cloud blooms over the remains of the city and millions are killed instantly. GENRE: Superhero Thriller PROTAGONIST: Overwatch. He was once the leader of a group of heroes that, in their prime, were rockstars to the people of the United States. He lives his alter-ego life in Wisconsin with his wife. He got his powers at birth just like all the other heroes in the world and grew up hiding them to protect those he loves. ANTAGONIST: Havoc. One of the most dangerous villains in the world. Every altercation he instigates ends in loss of civilian life in some way. He is extremely smart and always has a way out of every situation because he uses the heroes' moral standards against them to escape. He was once a hero but became a villain when another villain killed his family because Havoc chose to save a hospital instead. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Edit The other characters in the story are Overwatch's wife and some military personnel he works with. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: The location is the United States in general but the second and third acts take place in Niceville, Florida. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: In this movie the viewer learns what caused the fallout between gammas and civilians. MEDIUM: High-budget Film WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: Superhero movies are big right now and this offers a very different take on the traditional hero blueprint. It also sets up the storyworld really well. PLATFORM: Movie Theaters WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: There would already be a fanbase in the IP before we reach the stage where this movie is made and you can add curious moviegoers to that roster. TARGET AUDIENCE Any Superhero movie fans, along with teens to adults in their thirties both male and female.